marvelvsdccomiccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Vs Hulk
Bruce Banner, on the run from the law and undercover, eventually makes his way to Metropolis. Working as a medic at a homeless shelter, he runs into trouble when Lex Luthor decides to demolish the shelter to make way for a LexCorp subsidiary or secret laboratory of some sort. It doesn’t really matter; the bottom line is that Luthor won’t like Dr. Banner when he’s angry. Gamma-powered blood begins to flow, pulse pounds and heart rate increases… next thing you know, we’ve got an eight-foot, 1,400 lb rampaging behemoth tearing up Metropolis. Looks like a job for Superman! Well, Superman sort of has a reputation for being the most powerful being on the planet earth. Not only that, he’s smart–not smarter than Dr. Bruce Banner, but definitely smarter than the Hulk. If Superman is going to win this battle, he’s going to have to rely on brains over brawn, which shouldn’t be too hard, considering the Hulk’s intelligence level is on par with the average 5-year old.While the Hulk is just a big, strong monster, Superman is faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive. Even a nuclear explosion can’t put him down for the count, so he could definitely go toe-to-toe with the Hulk and give ol’ jade jaws a run for his money. But wait, there’s more! Superman possesses a smorgasbord of abilities far beyond those of mortal men. He could use his super breath to freeze the Hulk. He could bore a hole into the earth at super speed and bury the Hulk in it. He could use his microscopic vision to… OK; maybe that one wouldn’t be of much use. The Incredible Hulk definitely lives up to his name. His level of strength, endurance and healing ability is determined by his emotional state. Or to put it more simply, the madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets. When the Hulk goes on a rampage, the best we can hope for is that he eventually gets bored and leaves. He has withstood temperatures equivalent of those found in the sun’s core, been hit with a nuclear bomb and survived planet-splitting impacts. Heck, he’s gone 12 rounds with the God of Thunder and was barely breathing heavy. He took on the entire Marvel Universe a couple of years ago in a story entitled “World War Hulk.”And you think a little solar-powered Kryptonian is gonna be able to beat him? After doing a number on Metropolis and laying waste to the Science Police and a few minor heroes, the Hulk finally comes face-to-face with the toughest battle of his life: Superman. The two lock horns and create massive amounts of property damage. No matter how hard Hulk hits Supes, the Big Blue Boy Scout just won’t stay down, a fact that only serves to further enrage the Hulk. The adrenaline starts flowing and the Hulk “Hulks out,” to use a popular phrase. Hulk could care less about the puny humans who get in his way but Superman is determined to make sure there will be no collateral damage in this fight. This distraction allows the Hulk to get in a few cheap shots, weakening the Man of Steel. Just as it’s looking like we’re going to see another Doomsday scenario, Kal-El whisks the Hulk off to the Arctic Circle where the only ones in danger are a few penguins and a polar bear.The battle rages on but before it’s too late, Superman manages to get inside the Fortress of Solitude and nail the Hulk with the Phantom Zone projector, sending the gamma-spawned behemoth to that netherworld between worlds. It’s a victory for the Man of Steel, but in the process, Hulk laid waste to Metropolis and trashed the Fortress of Solitude, destroying many of Superman’s personal items, historical Kryptonian artifacts and his prized stamp collection. Hulk would win, If you think not,Your retarded. Suck my hulk. 15:48, February 13, 2019 (UTC) 8 D